Pokemon Journey
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: Join this Pokemon trainer on her journey to become the master trainer! Along the way she'll discover several things. Friendship, rivalry, the bond between Pokemon and trainer, the evil "Team Teckor", and possibly even love.


Episode One  
An Odd-ish Encounter!

A/N Oh gosh the name of this chapter (episode) makes me want to throw myself out a window. I know its super lame and stupid and just...no. BUT in the anime they try to name all the episodes including a Pokemon—Therefore An ODD-ISH encounter is created. If anyone thinks they have a better name for this chapter (episode) please tell me, after you've read it of course. Now I keep calling chapters, episodes. That's how I'm going to write this. Each chapter will be an episode and I'll probably try to have at least like 20 episodes before the the season ends. Then if I decided to continue (depending on how many readers I have) the second season will be a different story so that this one doesn't go on for 100+ chapters. ^-^

"Ash you're going to be late!" a voice called from downstairs, most likely in the kitchen. Ashley-or more commonly Ash- shot up into a sitting position in her bed. She frantically looked around for her Voltorb alarm clock only to find it covered in slobber and scratch marks. She started to mumble to herself about yelling at Anthony, her older brother, to keep his Pokemon out of her room later. Currently she was more concerned with the fact that her alarm didn't go off and she had under ten minutes to get ready and meet the Professor at the Pokemon Center. She jumped out of the bed tossing the covers onto the floor. Scrambling around the room she quickly pulled on her Squirtle Squad t-shirt, shorts, socks, and sneakers. She placed her hat on her head and pulled her fingerless gloves on. Grabbing her bag, that she had packed the day before, Ash paused briefly by the hall mirror. Running her fingers through her raven hair she ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. Ash defiantly looked exactly like her grandfather when he was younger. She had her mother's blue eyes.

In the kitchen her mother and father were having breakfast. "Five minutes, Ash," her father warned. He was a tall man, muscular from training. His dark colored hair was always a bit messy and he had warm brown eyes. Her mother had sandy hair that went a little past her shoulders and blue eyes. Her mother was naturally pale while her father had a light tan.

"I know!" She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on then grabbed a muffin. "I'll come back to say bye before I leave!" She called out running out the door.  
She went through the indoor pool/battle field, waving to the water Pokemon. She grabbed her bike before rushing to the Pokemon

"I'm here!" Ash called as she ran through the double doors. The Professor spun around, his white lab coat swaying slightly. He was an older man. His graying hair was spiked up, the color used to match his deep brown eyes.

"Glad you decided to show up." He smiled at Ash, showing her that he wasn't mad.

"Yeah sorry about that," she laughed nervously.

"You look ready to go," he said, gesturing to her backpack and the fact that she could hardly stand still.

"Almost ready to go. All I need is a Pokedex and my starter!" Professor Oak laughed, and took the red piece of technology out of his lab coat pocket. He handed it over to Ash, who grabbed it excitedly. When she turned it on the robotic voice spoke out, "I am Dexter. This Pokedex acts as Ashley Delia Ketchum's ID and information source." It went on to explain the functions of a Pokedex and how to use them. "This is so awesome!" Ash exclaimed, already putting it in her bag. When Ash looked back up the Professor was holding out a shiny, new Pokeball stamped with the black outline of a small leaf. "Eee!" She couldn't wait a minute longer. Ash took the Pokeball-her first Pokeball- from the Professor and tossed it into the air. The familiar beam of red light streamed out and pooled together, materializing into a Bulbasaur. "Oh thank you Professor!"

The Bulbasaur seemed to realize Ash was it's new trainer and rubbed it's head against her leg. She knelt down so she was almost eye level with him. "Hi. I'm Ashley but almost everyone calls me Ash. We're going to travel wide and far together and battle gym leaders. How does that sound?" Ash asksed, holding out her hand. She was sort of nervous her first Pokemon wouldn't be interested in battle. But that was obviously not the case as the Bulbasaur extended one of its vines and shook her hand once, seemingly grinning. Ash thanked the Professor again before running out the door, her Bulbasaur at her heels.

"Good luck, Ashley Ketchum. The world's a dangerous place and you're about to find out," Gary Oak said to himself, watching Ash through the glass doors.

Ash huffed as she dropped her bag on the ground with a soft thump! Bulbasaur and her had been searching the tall grass for hours now, looking for wild Pokemon.

"This is so frustrating!" She folded her arms over her chest, scanning the area once more. Bulbasaur continued jumping around in the grass, not really searching though. More like playing-that is until he ran head-on into an Oddish.

"Odd!" It cried out, tumbling backwards. The dark blue Pokemon jumped to its feet obviously angry.

"Yes! Let's go!" Ash jumped up from her spot on the ground and Bulbasaur snapped into a battle stance.

"Tackle it Bulbasaur!"

"Saur!" He charged at the Oddish determined to knock it off its feet again. However the Oddish leaped into the air at last minute and landed behind him. Momentarily confused Bulbasaur hesitated before it spun around, only to be attacked by splashes of Acid.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash exclaimed. He winced and stumbled back before shaking his head and nodding at Ash. She grinned and called out, "Let's try that again!" Before Bulbasaur could follow orders, the Oddish charged forward. "Take the Tackle, Bulbasaur!" He stayed still ready for impact, however that wasn't what Oddish had in mind. As soon as Oddish was close enough the air around him shimmered dark blue, the shining dust falling onto Bulbasaur. He struggled to stand up straight, his maw opening for a yawn,

"Buuuulb..." He tumbled over, face-planting.

"Hey!" Ash ran forward. Oddish took the chance to escape. Bulbasaur snored lightly in Ash's arms. She sighed and stood up. She recalled him for the time being. Grabbing her bag, Ash continued on down the route looking for the Day Care. Professor Oak had called her earlier asking Ash if she could pick up an egg for him and they might be able to help Bulbasaur there. It was closer than going backwards anyway.

"Hello?" Ash called out as she entered the small cabin.

"I'll be right with you!" A little old woman entered through a side door moments later. She looked like someones grandma and Ash smiled. "Do you think you could help my Pokemon? We were in a battle with this Oddish and he got hit with Sleep Powder I think."

"Don't worry, he'll just sleep it off." The daycare lady smiled back.

"Oh okay. And I'm here for Professor Oak. He said there's an egg here for him?"

"Ah yes, right this way." The elderly woman went down a set of stairs and Ash followed. She found herself in a small room lined with Pokemon eggs.

"Wow." Ash walked over to a Pichu egg. "This is so cool..." The Day Care lady smiled.

"Here is the egg." She held out a small egg. The top half was yellow and the bottom half was black, the two colors divided with a spiked line.

"Thanks! I wonder what it is..."

"I'm not sure either. I have to get back to work now with the Pokemon upstairs. Would you like to stay for a bit so your Pokemon can rest?"

"Yes, thank you! I can help with the Pokemon too!" So Ash and the daycare lady-who told Ash to just call her Maria- went back upstairs and into the small side garden. Ash saw an Eevee, Pidgey, Metapod, and Magicarp there. She went to work grooming and feeding them, then even playing with them. After a few hours, Bulbasaur finally woke up. Ash had let him out of the Pokeball earlier and he was napping inside.

"S..saur..?" He slowly sat up looking around. He was inside a new place but calmed down when he heard Ash laughing outside. He quickly ran out the side door to the garden.

"Saur!" He jumped onto her lap, since she was sitting.

"Oh hey, your awake." Ash rubbed his head. He looked up at her and frowned.

"It's okay buddy. That Oddish was really tough." She smiled lightly knowing what he was thinking. She felt the same way though. They were defeated by an Oddish! Maybe she isn't cut out to be a Pokemon Master...She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud crash downstairs and a cry from Maria. Ash immediately jumped up-Bulbasaur did too so she didn't have to worry about launching him off her lap- and ran inside.

"What's wrong!" She was going to go downstairs when two adults ran up, pushing her to the side. She fell over and Bulbasaur growled. "Who are you!" Ash shouted. They ignored her and ran out the door. Maria ran up the steps.

"The eggs! Ash they have Pokemon eggs!" She cried. Ash ran out the door, Bulbasaur close behind.

"Stop thieves!" The two adults turned around. There was a guy and a girl. "Give those eggs back! And who are you?"

"Who are we? Who are we!" The girl seemed outraged. "We are part of the brilliant Team Teckor, genius!"

"Team...Teckor?"

"Yes Team Teckor! Organized group of bad guys, stealing Pokemon, trying to take over the world!"

The boy elbowed her in the side and hissed, "Shut up, Sam!"

"What? She should know who we are, Bass!"

"Uhh..." Ash didn't really know what to do as she watched the criminals stand there and bicker. She could have had Bulbasaur attack but that put the eggs at risk. Think, think...! "Hey losers! Battle me. If you win, you can have the eggs but if I win you have to give them all back!" Bulbasaur looked up at Ash clearly confused. If they couldn't beat an Oddish how where they going to defeat two bad guys who most likely cheated!

"Deal," both Sam and Bass answered at once. Just as Ash knew they would, both placed their armful of eggs to the side.

"Go, Raticate!"

"Fearow!"

Bulbasaur jumped in front of Ash ready to fight. "Use Tackle on Raticate!"  
Bulbasaur charged forward at a moderate pace, crashing into the large rat-like Pokemon, which skidded back. However before either Ash or Bulbasaur the Fearow dove down, pecking Bulbasaur's bulb. Ash was trying to process what to do. If she focused on one Pokemon the other would attack...

"Vee!" Ash's head snapped in the direction of the new sound. The Eevee from the daycare had just lept up and slammed into the Fearow with Quick Attack, ending it's assault on Bulbasaur. Ash grinned.

"Bulbasaur get that thing out of the air! Eevee, cover Raticate!" Both Pokemon obeyed. Eevee ran at Raticate with Quick Attack. Bulbasaur used it's vines to grab Fearow and slam it down, not an actual attack but effective all the same.

"Dodge it Raticate!" Bass shouted. Lucky for the rat-like Pokemon it jumped just in time and Eevee missed. As Bulbasaur was keeping the Fearow tied up, the Eevee- who was doing perfectly fine without Ash's directions- easily Charmed the male Raticate before ramming into his side with Take Down, Eevee taking slight damage in the recoil. Ash looked back over to Bulbasaur when she heard a loud thump! as the Fearow was once again dragged to the ground after a short period of escape. The Raticate didn't look to well either.

"Urrgh! Stupid vines!" Sam whined. The sound of cop car sirens were heard in the distance, growing louder. Bass recalled Raticate.

"You'll pay for making Team Teckor look like fools!" Sam growled. Bass nodded his head before grabbing Sam's hand and running off into the woods. Ash would have followed but she had to make sure Bulbasaur, the Eevee, and the eggs were okay. Ash quickly picked up as many of the unhatched Pokemon as she could and Sparks did the same (which was two with his vines and the Eevee tried rolling the last one slowly).

When Ash got back inside, Maria was getting off the phone.  
Upon hearing the sirens she said, "Officer Jenny doesn't waste time, does she." As Ash returned the eggs to the basement and calmed the Pokemon outside (and greatly rewarded the brave Eevee) Maria explained everything to Officer Jenny and gave her a description of the bad guys. Ash came back in, Bulbasaur at her heels, Eevee in her arms.

"They called themselves Team Teckor." She told the blue haired officer.

"Team Teckor? Hmm..." she jotted some more things into her notepad. She smiled brightly at Ash. "Thank goodness you were you here! You must be a strong trainer to chase them off on your own and save all the Pokemon!"

Ash blushed lightly at the compliment. "I guess so..." Slowly she smiled. She is a tough trainer. They were tough. It didn't matter that they lost to an Oddish. They beat the bad guys and saved the day!...With the Eevee's help of course. She wondered who the Eevee belonged to. After Officer Jenny left, she asked Maria who said the trainer would actually be returning shortly. Ash decided to wait for them. While she was waiting, Maria went to take an inventory check on the eggs.

"Looks like they're all—Oh! Ash! The egg for Professor Oak is missing!"

"What!" Ash quickly ran over to see the empty spot. "Team Teckor must have taken it without my seeing!" The four (Ash, Maria, Bulbasaur, and Eevee who had decided she liked Ash) began to search everywhere just in case.

"Hello!" A voice called out from inside. The others were currently in the side garden.

"Eee!" The Eevee jumped out of Ash's arms and ran inside. Ash heard a girls laughter and followed Maria in.

"Ah hello, Emma. Eevee has missed you." Maria smiled kindly at the girl. She looked to be about Ash's age. She had wavy blonde hair, a nice tan, and big blue eyes. This Emma was wearing a pink loose fitting t-shirt that said LOVE with a silver heart, red skinny jeans, and shiny red flats. She also had a sort of business looking hat but it was also pink with a darker pink ribbon around it. Basically she was stunning and rich looking.

"Oh I missed you too Eevee!" Emma squeezed the Eevee tighter and it licked her cheek. Ash smiled at the two. That's when Emma looked up and noticed her.

"Ohmygosh! Your Bulbasaur is adorable!" Emma placed Eevee on the counter and bent down to Bulbasaur's level.

"You really shouldn't pick up other Pokemon like that. Lucky for you he's an attention hog," Ash joked.

"Oh sorry! It's just he would be perfect for the battle part of contests! Not better than my Eevee though," Emma said as she returned her attention to Eevee.

"Ee-eevee!" The Eevee seemed to agree.

"You're Eevee was quite the hero today," Maria told Emma.

"What do you mean? Did something go wrong?" Emma suddenly looked worried.

"These bad guys came and tried to steal the Pokemon eggs. I never would have been able to chase them off without your Eevee's help!" Ash explained.

"Eevee are you okay!" Emma quickly started to examine her Eevee making sure there no scratches or bruises and such.

"Don't worry we took good care of her," Maria smiled reassuringly.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have to go. Team Teckor got away with one egg and I need to get it back!"

"Wait I'll come with you! I want to see these idiots who hurt my baby." Emma followed Ash out the door, holding Eevee close to her chest. Eevee rolled her eyes at being called, "Emma's baby."

A/N Before you start yelling at me for lack of creativeness let me explain Ashley's name. All of my closest friends are pretty much online friends (I know I'm so lame, right?) and they all call me Ash. I wanted the main character of this to be Ash but I wanted it to be a girl (like me) therefore Ashley was born...then Ashley made me think of Ash and Misty...and she ended up being their granddaughter (in case you didn't get that; her father is their son). ^^' You know me; ObsessivePokeshipper!

Yes Professor Oak is Gary. It is a sad thought but with Ash, Misty, (ect) all grown up with kids of their own who have kids of their own, the Professor would have died from old age already since he was pretty old when they were ten. Gary would have also been Ashley's father's Professor so he's pretty close to retirement I guess but I think the age still works out, right? I'm not good with numbers so I'm not even going to try xD  
To explain Bass's weird name. The T.V show bad guys are named after real bad guys (Jesse Jame and Butch Cassidy) so I spent a while trying to find something. The only thing I could find that sort of worked out was this dude, Sam Bass. So yeah.  
I won't upload another chapter until this question is answered by at least 5 people:  
Should Ash nickname her Pokemon?  
Sorry for the long A/N's! Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
